OLED is a type of self-luminous display. The luminescent efficiency of OLED is mainly dependent on the luminescent materials, the substrate and configuration of peripheral elements. Typically, OLED comprises a reflective layer to reflect the light emitted by the luminescent layer, which increases the luminescent brightness and the display performance.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the structure of OLED in the related art. The anode of the OLED is configured with a reflective layer to reflect the light emitted by the organic light-emitting layer. The reflective layer can be a anode metal plane. As shown in FIG. 1, although the OLED comprises the reflective layer, some of the light emitted is still randomly diffused and can not transmitted through the effective emission area and the effective emission direction. Accordingly, the luminescent efficiency is affected due to the loss of light.